


Line

by water_bby



Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Drabble, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: Kakashi smirked; his team moved up with the rest of the line.A drabble for the prompt: mission room.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Line

“Next!”

Kakashi smirked; his team moved up with the rest of the line.

“Next!”

They were near the front of the line; Kakashi put his book away.

“Next!”

Sasuke handed their mission report to Iruka. Naruto bounced on his toes while Iruka finished checking the form. Kakashi knew they’d be fine. He’d ordered Sakura to fill out the report this time and had confirmed that she’d completed it correctly and legibly. Just because he often didn’t fill the forms out to Iruka’s standards didn’t mean he couldn’t.

“Next!”

Kakashi nodded at Iruka before following the kids out of the door.


End file.
